The Kids Will Have Their Say
The Kids Will Have Their Say is the introductory mission in The After Dark Scene stand-alone expansion for Grand Theft Auto V, which involves the protagonists Armin Van de Corput, Jackie Hiroyuki and Tijs Bergling. Plot As custom in all the Grand Theft Auto franchise installments, the stand-alone installment starts with a title shot, showing "Grand Theft Auto: The After Dark Scene" across the screen with a varied neon tint in both fore and background view. The After Dark Scene's Main Theme, "Let's Pretend - Grand Theft Audio" begins to play as the logo fades out to reveal the skyline height of Los Santos at exactly 11:00 PM. The first protagonist to be introduced is Jackie Hiroyuki, seen at shoe level perched on a skateboard on the pathway of ----. He is intoxicated and is seen holding an can, spraying the shop windows as he glides down the pathway. It runs out of pressure so Jackie decides to toss it at ----, the in the plaza, the can making a loud 'ding' and leaving an indention in the ---. The camera then zooms into the indention and is transitioning into another scene, the camera recoiling out of a high-end car tire. The shot pans up to show Armin Van de Corput closing the of his Lancer MF1 from a low angle aimed up. He refits his white leisure suit coat and tosses his keys to a motel as he walks toward the Hotel. The camera switches to a still front view of Armin as he walks toward it and the valet drives off to the carpark. The camera gets obstructed by Armin's white suit and it zooms closer. The screen is then shown withdrawing backward from the white to show a paper wrapper scrape the pavement in the wind, revealing the --- and the --- nightclub. Tijs Bergling is seen as he is tossed out by the bouncer, he stands, cusses the bouncer then walks away staggeringly complaining that the DJ does not play electronic music. After the unskippable cutscene, the camera is pulled into the sky and on-screen the character selection wheel is highlighted and the player must choose one of the three protagonists to use. It does not matter which character they choose as all characters are chosen in this mission no matter the selection process: with no changes to either's timelines. Choosing Jackie It will show Jackie being critiqued by a passing hipster for wearing "last seasons drag scarf" and being asked, "where's the matching jacket you faggot?" Jackie will respond by saying, "Oh, you don't like my scarf? Let me just take it off..." Whereas Jackie will quickly unwrap the scarf and tangle it around the hipster's throat. Jackie tightens it under his forearms as the hipster kneels and four alternative prompts are shown, two with negative karma: "Kill" or "Rob" and two with positive karma: "Spare" or "Gift". Choosing Kill, Jackie will wring the hipster's neck, while Rob will cause him to steal the hipster's iFruit and wallet of 20 dollars. Choosing Spare, Jackie will knee him in the face knocking him out, while "Gift" will cause Jackie to choke him unconscious but leave the scarf for the hipster. After choosing, either way, the screen shifts to show a police cruiser sliding to a stop, which ends the cut-scene, adds a wanted star and enables the player full control over Jackie. The player must then lose the police and get to his home before sunrise. Choosing Armin Choosing Tijs TBD Objectives * Gold Medal Objectives *Unmarked - Complete with minimal damage to health with all characters. *Accuracy - Finish with a shooting accuracy of at least 70% *Three Way - Kill an enemy with all 3 characters *Time - Complete within 5:30 Trivia *During Jackie's introduction scene, he is attempting to whistle the bars of Nirvana - Smells Like Teen Spirit from his favored radio station, P.M.Я. *The guy being thrown out of Tequi-la-la in the official GTA V trailer (1:01) is Tijs Bergling. Category:Missions in The After Dark Scene